Science Facility
Interested in becoming a scientist? Well, it's simple and quick! For starters all you need to know is basic redstone mechanics (if you don't know this, I'll be worried), then you can start of as an associate scientist, if you want to advance more into the sciences, and into a deeper field, you can become a scientist after being an associate scientist for a week. To become a scientist, you'll also need to know advance redstone mechanics (you can learn this at the redstone school). After a week of that, you can advance into a real field, such as, a chemist, biologist, potion maker, physicist, etc. There will also be special fields, in which you'll have to take 1 or more sciences to get into if you want to advance into that field. Having a higher ranking title will offer you benefits. This building is a project of the Sasuporo™ association. List of scientists: Associate Scientist Requirements - Basic redstone mechancis Objectives - Help out scientists Scientist Requirements - Advance redstone mechanics, associate scientist (1 week) Objectives - Research the basics of the field of interest Engineer Requirements - Scientist ( 1 week) Objectives - Research/practice/figure out more redstone mechanics Physicist Requirements - Scientist (1 week) Objectives - Build, design structures for making minecarts railways more efficient, and cheaper. Figure out how to defy the laws of minecarts and gravity. ( Be able to make minecarts fall from 40 blocks + to the ground without dying or have damage. Ghastologist Requirements - Scientist ( 1 week) Objectives - Figure out how to kill ghasts, without taking damage. Biologist Requirements - Scientist ( 1 week) Objectives - Breed, research animals, and find out the easiest way to kill them. Find the defensive animals ( cats and wolves) and breed them on a farm. Figure out how to kill animals faster. Build snowgolems. Chemist Requirements -Scientist (1 week) Objectives - Find out the radius for the tnt explosion, and figure out how to control it for controlled demolition. Figure out how to make explosions go in a certain direction without having a giant explosion all around. Arachnologist Requirements - Scientist ( 1 week) Objectives - Capture, research spiders and figure out their weaknesses. Undeadologist Requirements - Scientist ( 1 week) Objective - Capture, research zombies and skeletons and figure out their weaknesses. Figure out how to kill the easily and efficiently. Figure out how to stop them from spawning in towns/cities. Pyro-ologist Requirements -Scientist ( 1 week) Objective - Find out how to control a fire. Figure out how to make a fire go in a certain direction without non-flammable blocks. Creeperologist Requirements - Scientist (1 week) Objective - Find out the out to deal with creeper explosions. Figure out how to use creepers to our advantage. Potion maker Requirements - Scientist ( 1 week) Objective - Study the list of potions, and create potions. Enchanter Requirements - Potion maker ( 1 week) Objective - Study the list of enchants, and modify equipment Mechanical Engineer Requirements - Engineer ( 1 week), Physicist ( 1 week) Objective - Design and build cool railway stuff for minecarts, design and build stuff to make life easier with redstone ex. farming, security. Research more ways to use redstone. Master Biologist Requirements - Biologist ( 1 week), Undeadologist ( 1 week), Creeperologist ( 1 week), Arachnologist ( 1 week) Objective - Be the master of biology, and become a bounty hunter and track down and kill monsters, and tame the wolves and cats to assist you, and figure out how to make npc villagers useful. Electrical Engineer/Redstone engineer Requirements - Mechanical Engineer (1 week) Objective - Be the ultimate redstone engineer, and know all the old redstone mechanics and discover new ones.